Jaiden Animations
|status = Alive |occuptation = Animating, producing videos |behavior_alignment = Good |species = Human |gender = Female |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |first_appearance = 2016 VidCon Recap |last_appearance = Slumber Parties Are Witch Gatherings }} Jaiden Animations (born: ) is an American YouTuber and animator who does storytimes and creates animations about her life. She does many other storytimes too that she animates as an example. Jaiden has previously animated for many other YouTubers such as iHasCupquake. She currently has over 7 million subscribers and 490 million views as of December 2019. She is a close friend to Rebecca Parham and is a re-occurring female character in her animations and videos. Like most of Rebecca's YouTube animators' friends, Rebecca draws Jaiden in Jaiden's animation style. Biography Early life Jaiden was born on September 27, 1997. During her childhood, she enjoyed drawing and casual video games. As she got older, she participated in competitive sports such as tennis and karate. She also took music lessons such as piano and violin.https://youtube.wikia.com/Jaiden_Animations YouTube history Jaiden joined YouTube on February 16, 2014, but didn't upload her first video until July of that year. Frequent collaborations with iHasCupquake, TonyvToons, TheOdd1sOut, and other creators helped skyrocketed her sub count, jumping from 100K subscribers to over 1,000,000 in the span of a year. Her channel has since grown to have nearly 4,000,000 subscribers, and each of her videos bolstering an equally impressive number of views.https://youtube.wikia.com/Jaiden_Animations Description Appearance She appears to be an Asian woman with a tan skin tone, dark brown hair and brown eyes. In her animation style, what she usually wears is a purple shirt, blue pants and black shoes. Personality Jaiden is shy, and tends to be nervous around people. She calls herself 'awkward' and 'anxious’, although recently she's gotten to be much better with social interactions. These traits are referenced in many videos, the most notable being “Why I Don’t Have a ‘Face Reveal’” video in which she details her problems with self-consciousness, body dysmorphia, and eating disorders. She comes off as humble and kind. She follows a vegan diet and it is most likely due to her concerns about how animals are treated in farms. https://youtube.wikia.com/Jaiden_Animations Role in videos Jaiden Animations usually sends voice recordings of her speaking lines that needed to be spoken for the videos. Her name was partially mentioned in Backyard Stories and she saw Rebecca at the Instagram lounge. She made a cameo appearance in Slumber Parties are Witch Gatherings, sleeping with other YouTube animators in the same room. Relationships She is close friends with TheOdd1sOut, TimTom, and SomeThingElseYT, forming a gang called the Boise Squad. The previous Animation Squad, however, included herself, TheOdd1sOut, ItsAlexClark, and TonyvToons. Rebecca Parham from Let Me Explain Studios is also a close friend to Jaiden Animations, but she wasn't in either gang. Her dating life is kept private. Appearances * 2016 VidCon Recap * Don't Listen to the Demon (cameo) * How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions * No Mouths * 2017 VidCon Recap * YouTube Rewind, PAX South and more (mentioned and drawn) * Draw My Life (mentioned and drawn) * Ruining Your Favorite YouTubers (mentioned and drawn) * 2018 VidCon Recap (part 2) * Backyard Stories * Am I Dating Someone? (very briefly shown on the footage showing the list of featured creators) * The Last VidCon Recap * Slumber Parties Are Witch Gatherings (cameo) Quotes :This section lists her quotes only in Rebecca Parham's animations. For a list of quotes in her own animations, see w:c:youtube:Jaiden Animations#Quotes. * "AHH!" * "Hey. Hey, Rebecca. Love you. Bye! Can't wait to see you at VidCon!" Trivia * Coincidentally, Rebecca Parham created her big channel the day after JaidenAnimations created her channel.*She is an animal lover and had two dogs when she was a child. She currently has a bird named Ari, whom she jokingly calls a dog. * She went vegan for one week after being nominated to do the "7 Day Vegan Challenge, baby (solves all yo' problems)" by TheOdd1sOut (who "created" the name to this challenge), who she frequently collabs with. ** This nomination was mostly a joke, as Jaiden was a vegan before accepting this challenge. * She hates the color green, and her favorite color is purple. * She once dyed her hair purple to look like her favorite YouTuber at the time, iHasCupquake. * She adds fanart at the endcard of her videos. * She was invited to make animation for YouTube Rewind 2017. Her animation is in the video's credits. * Jaiden made a music video with Boyinaband called Empty. * She would rather keep her full name private. * Her name was referenced in the cast in My Crazy Theatre Teacher. Category:Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Female characters Category:Reoccurring characters